The last summoner
by Lythanie
Summary: They are called espers, bestia or G.F. after the worlds disappeare they need their summoner. What will happen when something is out there to hunt them?  Cleon or Sehp/Leon/Cloud
1. Happy Birthday?

**Title:** The last summoner

**Author:** Lythanie

_**Pairing:**_**?/**Leon/?

**Rating:** T (for now)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> post game,

**Beta:** Crix Dorius  
><strong>Word<strong>** Count**: 1372

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters or kingdom hearts, only this story is mine. They belong to Walt Disney and Square Enix.

.

x-x-x-x-x Chapter 1- Happy Birthday x-x-x-x-x

"_Squa-all" _

_A voice echoed nearly singing through the office. It had been so quiet here. The young man didn't even bother looking up from the reports in front of him._

"_Oh Squall, put that down and come downstairs. Today is your free day."_

"_Since when?" _

_The cold reply came quickly.__ Squall put the reports down and looked at his visitor. The brunet girl was bouncing in front of his desk. _

"_Today is the party. Don't be so antisocial!"_

"_Selphie, that is tonight. It's not even noon! So shut up and go"_

"_You didn't expect to get work done today, did you?" Quistis giggled._

"_Quisti is right, look even the sun is celebrating, come oooooon."_

_Both women pulled him out of his chair and dragged him along._

"_oh, and Lionheart stays here."_

_Quistis took the gunblade out of his reach and put it onto the desk without loosening her grip on his arm._

_.  
><em>

_He hated events like th__ese. The party was loud and here were too many people for his liking. And the worst was…_

"_Congratulations, my dear Commander. How are you?"_

… _he was the centre of attention. He hated this with passion. Here wasn't the smallest hope of escape. He was the proud leader. He had to stay and endure pointless babble. He didn't even listen anymore. It was always the same old story. 'How are you' 'I've heard you broke up with the sorceress' 'The mission in xy was splendid' 'My daughter/nice/friend wants to meet you' and so on. The list was endless._

_He couldn't stay in the background and observe his surroundings. Nobody cared tonight about security. Everyone was happy and in best mood. Maybe the alcohol was guilty in some cases. But even if he wanted, drinking was not in question. _

_He was the commander, a role model. There was no way that he could get drunk tonight. Someone had to be on guard…_

"_Hey Squall! Live a little, this is your party. You've earned it." _

_The sniper of his gang put an arm around his shoulders and led him to the next group of giggling women. He regretted that he had allowed this party… On the second thought… he had never given any permission…how did his friends manage all this?_

_The young commander of the SEEDs didn't have much time to ponder on his friends' scheme as he was dragged to the next group of guests._

_.  
><em>

The lights flickered. The ground shook. That had been their only warning. Like a black flood they came down.

_Heartless._

_Black monsters were soon everywhere. They came through black cracks in the sky._

_In the ground. Through walls and doors._

_P__eople screamed in pain and fear._

_Where was his trusted Lionheart?_

_In the office. _

_Too far away. The revolver from the training grounds had to suffice. _

"_Squall!"_

_He spun around. Zell fell into his arms lifelessly. The black monster in front of him held a shining object. With a battle cry the SEED commander attacked. Only one strike and the thing disappeared. As soon as the thing was gone he ran back to his fallen friend. He shook him gently and called him. _

_No reaction. With shaking hands he took the pulse… _

"_No…"_

.

_Fire was everywhere. Several machines had detonated. Black and thick fog blocked his sight and lungs. The still living SEEDs gathered in front of the Garden. Balamb Garden was destroyed. The city below was too. The communication to the other cities and gardens lost._

"_Look out!"_

_The next wave came quickly and everything was flooded in black…_

_.  
><em>

The brunet warrior jolted out of his uneasy sleep. He panted hard and cursed inaudibly. Leon knew that dream too well. A glance to his watch told him the same time as nearly every night. 4 o'clock in the morning wasn't his favorite time. Silently he rose even before the sun and got ready. He hated this day. Nothing good had ever happen on 23rd of August.

He grabbed his leather jacket and the revolver that stood next to his bed and left Merlin's house as quiet as possible.

.

"LEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!"

Yuffie burst in the room, of course without knocking.

"Wake up sleepy head! Happy bir…huh?"

The energetic girl blinked and stopped in the middle of the room. She called the missing habitant again.

"Damn… I got up early for him today…AERITH?" She shouted through the whole house. Everyone who had been still sleeping was awake by now.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the gentle brunet giggled quietly at the antics of her friend. Not long after the rumpus the ninja girl ran into the kitchen.

"Aerith, where's our fearless leader?"

"What birthday boy is on the run again? Don't tell me he's working outside somewhere." Cid yawned. Yuffie huffed but sat down for breakfast.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. Certainly he's in the control room with Tron or patrolling outside of the town. Don't stress, Yuffie. He will come back for dinner. He always does."

"And where's chocobo head? Searching his darkness again?"

"Right behind you, you wannabe ninja"

Cloud walked into the room and sat down at the table, after he had given her a light smack on the head. She stuck her tongue out at Cloud.

"Working on his birthday? Has he ever had a day off?"

Surprising all, Aerith huffed in response.

"Leon needs more rest. But when I ask him to make more breaks, he only says there's too much to do." She served them their breakfast.

"Cloud, could you deliver the boxes from the living room to Tifa's pub later? And Yuffie, you help decorating. Tifa planned a big party tonight."

The flower girl smiled gently as they nodded.

.

Half an hour later Cloud was on the way to Tifa. But he couldn't help wondering where Leon had run off to. These days had been quiet and calm. The rebuilding of Radiant Garden made a fantastic progress under Leon's leadership. He couldn't despise his birthday that badly that he had to hide, could he?

Cloud decided to search the missing lion after he had done his duty. In the past years Leon had done his best to keep Cloud's friends safe and sound as he wasn't around to do so himself. Making sure that he wasn't alone on his birthday was the least what Cloud could do for his new friend.

He didn't know much about the stoic brunet and his past. Despite his quietness and cold behavior, you could always count on him. Although Leon had no bounds towards their group and the town at the beginning, he had never stopped protecting and rebuilding to the point of exhaustion.

Thanks to the Mako in his system his hearing was quite good. He had heard Leon getting up at four in the morning after a restless sleep. Cloud knew for sure that no emergency had occurred in the night. Maybe he should have stopped him before he had left.

Cloud had been searching for hours. Their missing leader was nowhere to find. The warrior had searched in the control room first where Tron told him Leon had not started working yet. The man wasn't anywhere in the Bailey. He even searched inside of the castle well knowing that the citizens would like seeing Leon as their official Leader as a mayor or more but the brunet declined and every time the topic had come up he had changed it quickly.

At the time his cell phone was ringing he became frustrated.

"What!" He snarled into the device.

"Cloud, Leon has been missing for the whole day. Could you find him?" He heard Aerith. Her voice was laced with worry.

"The paperwork lies untouched in his office, he didn't work with Tron on the security system and not a single soul has seen him today."

"hmpf if he wanted a day off, he could have said so. Everyone'd like to grant him that. I've just finished searching outside. I can't find him anywhere. I've even looked in the castle."

"Please look again, the party is going to start in half an hour and the guest of honor is missing."

"Ok Aerith, but I won't promise anything."

They ended the call.

"Leon, where are you hiding?"

.

-x-x-x-x chapter 1 end –x-x-x-x-x

.

AN: Hi, everyone. I'm quite new in writing and English isn't my native tongue, so constructive critique wouldn't go amiss and if you find any gravely mistakes in spelling (I hope not or my spellchecker needs an update ;) ) or grammar, feel free to tell me. I'm still uncertain which pairing it will be. I'm hovering between Cleon, Seph/Leon and a threesome Seph/Leon/Cloud.

Please read and review.^^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warning this chapter hasn't been beta-read yet. Read & review please^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters are still not mine.

X-x-x-x-x Chapter 2 – x-x-x-x-x-x

It was already dark as Cloud gave up. Apparently Leon didn't want to be found. The gunblade user had become quite skilled in hiding. Cloud ran his hand through his blond hair, watching the silent moon above.

Not a single gummi ship was missing. So he hadn't left Radiant Garden. But where could he be…

…and how should he explain this to the girls…

He walked through the empty streets towards Tifa's bar. A few buildings were still damaged and empty but the town would be back to its old glamour someday.

Maybe the whole world would if Leon set his sight on it, provided that he reemerged from his hiding place.

.

Cloud entered the bar and was greeted immediately by the girls. Loud music was turned down a bit. The bar was well filled. In a few years they would have to celebrate outside on the marketplace when the population increased further.

"Hey you're just in time…" Yuffie pounced on to the blond.

"Cloud? Where is Leon?"

Aerith asked worriedly. Cloud shook his head.

"Awww, but Cloudster, why did you leave him with his work?"

"You assume that I've found him. It seems as if he has hidden skills…."

… _in hiding._

Cloud added in his mind.

"So he did it again. I thought it was a strange coincidence." Merlin mumbled into his beard.

"What do you mean with strange coincidence?"

Yuffie got off Cloud's back and turned to the old sorcerer.

"Well… two years ago and also last year he disappeared on the 23rd August and this year, too. Could it be a kind of tradition of his native world?"

"That would be a very strange tradition. Who wants to be alone on his birthday?"

Tifa asked serving them their drinks.

"Well…" Cid grabbed a drink and toasted the not present birthday boy.

"To our hardworking leader, wherever he's hiding tonight. Cheers!"

.

Cloud sipped absently at his whiskey. He became terribly aware of his missing knowledge about a certain man. He knew the others well. They came all from the same world and had been friends before. Merlin was a queer card. He gave off an atmosphere that you didn't want to know too much about him. He was old, a sorcerer who often failed in his magic. But old mages had to be this way: plainly weird.

But Leon… they didn't know anything about him. His birthday was on 23rd of August. Yuffie had managed to screw this information out of the warrior on the first New Year's Eve they had celebrated together.

They knew nothing about his past, not even if Leon was his real name. And yet they had always known unconsciously to trust him. As cold and stoic he appeared he would do his best to protect his friends and whole Radiant Garden.

It had often seemed as if he had nothing else left to care about.

"Hey Cloudster, drink with us!"

Cloud sighed and put his thoughts aside. Later would be still time for thinking.

.

In the past two hours Cloud made sure that he hadn't drunk much. He wanted to look for Leon a last time before he went to bed without causing an accident.

The night was chilly despite being end of August. He looked at the marketplace, in the darkness of the back streets. After he was sure that Leon didn't hide in the shadows of the town he checked the outskirt area.

Cloud couldn't see any sign of Leon presence. Disappointed he returned to their home. When Merlin was right, Leon would reemerge in the morning, ready to face his plethora of work.

Cloud yawned and entered Merlin's house. It was quiet and dark. The other habitants of the building were either asleep or still at the party. He stopped shortly at the door next to his and peered inside. Leon's bed was unused. The room was clean and lacking its usual occupant. He shook his head. Slightly wondering why he even cared and why he was so obsessed with Leon that day, he went to bed.

.

The morning came faster than desirable. Even without looking outside he could tell it was raining cats and dogs. As he walked downstairs into the kitchen, Aerith greeted him.

"Good morning, Cloud. Do you want coffee?"

"Morning? It's nearly lunchtime." Cid muttered. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend, Cid. You're not up long either. It's just 9 o'clock."

Cloud took his cup and enjoyed his coffee.

"What's the agenda today?"

"We have to search for Leon. Something isn't right." Aerith stated her voice laced with concern.

"You're sure that he hasn't already started his day? His day off yesterday left a lot of work to do. Or…"

"He didn't come home!" Yuffie whined suddenly from the second floor.

"… or he pulled a Cloud?" Cid interposed.

Cloud glared at him. Yuffie walked into the kitchen.

"The bed is unused and my traps on door and window are still in place."

Sensing the danger of getting scolded by a scandalized Aerith, she added quickly.

"Just little paper strips which break when you open the door or window."

The silence which followed was oppressive.

"I think we all agree that Leon wouldn't leave this world without further notice, so where to start searching?"

"We should split the area. Cid, do you have a map?"

Cid left the kitchen and came back into the room only few minutes later with a large map. "We should hang it up somewhere. Leon uses it regularly."

The Restoration Committee decided how to divide the area and went searching. Each of them was armed with a cell phone and clad in waterproofed clothes.

.

Unbeknownst to them someone was lurking in the shadows right next to their home.

"Hm… so the lion is missing. Not the best day to stay outside somewhere."

He mused and looked up into the gray sky. Silver hair waved slightly in the oncoming wind. The man resolved his help would be needed. If Cloud didn't find him the day before with his mako senses they would need every help they could get. It would be a bonus for him and his intentions when he would be the one who saved the lion of Radiant Garden. He started the search as far away from Cloud as possible. He knew he could be quite soundless but the blond warrior had enhanced senses.

The ex-general wasn't in Radiant Garden to look for a fight with him. He scanned the area carefully checking each corner in the city. By lunchtime the whole population of Radiant Garden was alarmed that Leon was missing thanks to a certain loud ninja girl.

.

Cloud sighed and put his cell phone away. About every 30minutes he got a call from one of the others. By now nearly all of the citizens of Radiant Garden were out and about, wanting to help. He had known that Leon was well liked and admired but he hadn't expected this. But they could use it. Here in the city a lot of buildings were still vacant and haywire. Above all the outskirts of the town were accident prone. If Leon was trapped in one of the ruins, they would have to be very careful to prevent a structural collapse. Cloud hoped that the rain hadn't caused even more problems.

.

Finally the sky cleared up and the sun came out. The nicer weather made it easier to walk around and search for the missing warrior. Sephiroth stepped out of the city and headed over to the Bailey and the Cristal Fissure, trying to find a sign. The rain had probably washed away any possible sign, cleaning the already difficult area.

Wait.

There.

Sephiroth stopped in his track and walked a few steps back. Something lay between the crystals of the Fissure. Carefully he plucked the white and black fibers out of the bluish crystal. The lead was small. He was not even certain if Leon wore the jacket with the white fur but there was a path, well hidden in the mountain.

An hour later Sephiroth was still following the small path when it suddenly led into a wide, open space. The crystals reached here high into the sky, enclosing the ruins which were hidden deep in the Fissure. The building in the middle had collapsed. Small strings of smoke indicated that there had been a fire lately that the rain hadn't doused completely yet.

Adrenaline was pumped through his veins caused by a really bad foreboding. His senses worked flat out. He heard raindrops falling into larger puddle. Old wood crunched inside of the old building. Maybe it had been a factory once. The crystals around the building split the light of the sun and reflected it. Sephiroth stepped over the debris gracefully.

A harsh scrunch echoed through the valley. He hadn't seen the plastic device through all the rubble. It was a cell phone that had seen better days even before he had stepped on it. It looked as if it had been smashed against something. The ex-general took the mobile from the ground and put it into his pocket. Obviously it wouldn't work anymore.

"Leon." Sephiroth called through the valley. He waited and listened patiently. As only silence answered him his eyes scanned the area again.

.

"Leon!"

Sephiroth ran to the building. Right in front of the collapsed wall a gunblade lay broken on the ground. Like the wind the silver haired man searched for its owner. Leon would never left his gunblade at a place like this without reason. He pushed debris aside while listening to his surroundings. A few moments later he saw black leather through the rubble. Sephiroth worked quickly and lifted wood and stone off the lying figure until he could pull him out. Calm hands took off their gloves and felt for the pulse.

Leon was wet and cold but he breathed and his heart beat. Although it was faint, he was still alive.

"Leon….Leon" The older man slapped the unconscious one lightly. No reaction. He cursed inwardly and checked for injuries. Leon was bruised and cut but nothing was broken. None of his injuries seemed to be life threatening and yet he was out cold.

Sephiroth took off his own coat and wrapped his charge in it, hoping he would warm up a bit. Hypothermia was nothing to be treated lightly.

"Don't dare to die on me!" he whispered into the brunet's ear.

Lifting Leon up into his arms, he headed briskly back to Merlin's house. The ex-general wondered briefly why Leon was cold but didn't show any sigh of a fever or another disease.

Where he had needed over an hour to reach the ruins, he overcame the distance in less than the half of time. Although he had to be careful not to aggravate potential injuries, he moved fast forward.

.

A draft was the only warning he got. Sephiroth sidestepped gracefully the incoming attack.

"Sephiroth" Cloud sneered preparing his next blow.

"Cloud." He greeted calmly. "I'm not here to fight"

"A likely story!"

Sephiroth didn't roll his eyes even if he wanted to. Instead he narrowed his eyes.

"I found someone in a ruin in the Crystal Fissure. I'm sure you want him healthy and not dying from hypothermia or any kind of inner injuries."

Cloud stopped his attack mid-way as he noticed the bundle that was wrapped in his darkness' coat.

His eyes widened, noticing who exactly Sephiroth was holding.

"LEON!"

"Believing me now?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Shit…"

Cloud struggled with himself. He didn't want to trust the ex-general, but he had found Leon.

"Both of you stop fooling around. Quick, please take him inside!" Aerith interrupted.

"But we can't..."

"Right now we can!"

.

Just a few moments later Aerith had checked on Leon and he had been put into his bed.

"He will be fine. He's unconscious and probably exhausted but he wasn't hurt seriously and although he was cold and wet, he didn't catch a fever. What has happened Sephiroth? Did you two fight?"

She turned around to face the silver haired man warily. He stood next to the door, leaning on the wall his arms crossed in front of his chest. Cloud was right across the room next to the window. His posture wasn't as calm as Sephiroth's, keeping a close eye on the other.

He sighed impalpably.

"No, and I won't explain anything until Leon hasn't woken up yet. I found him lying unconsciously under the debris of an old factory end of story. I'm not foolish enough to think you would buy something like "I don't want to be evil anymore. I switched sides." So for now it has to be adequate that I left my swords in your custody. "

"Ok then make yourself useful and help as long as Leon will be out cold, to prove your good intentions."

"Don't be foolish, ninja-girl. None of you would want to work with me. That's why I'm waiting for your leader. He has more sense of diplomacy."

"Well, in that case. You're going to play nurse."

x-x-x-x-x chapter 2 end x-x-x-x-x


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and its characters still don't belong to me.

.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 3 - Explanations x-x-x-x-x

_Bright flowers covered the grassland to his ground. The blue sky was spotless. In the distance he saw a forest ahead. To the left there was the sea. Somehow he knew that the grassland ended at the cliffs right above the beach. On the right side he could make a mountain out. He knew that place. It was frustratingly familiar and at the same time not. It seemed as if various places from his memories were thrown together._

"_Because it is"_

_He turned around. A graceful woman with blue skin stood behind him the ground to her feet slowly covering in snow._

"_Shiva"_

_The ice Guardian Force smiled and nodded in greeting._

"_This place was created by your heart, my little lion. At the same time it is a kind of portal - a kind of home for me."_

"_My heart… Shiva, what has happened? Why are we here? I thought you were gone, too. "_

_She smiled a little ruefully._

"_Please forgive me, Squall. In the past three years, when you suddenly heard my voice. You didn't lose your mind. I have always been here, just resting and recovering after the lost of our world."_

"_But we're not junctioned anymore."_

"_Right, we're not. Our bond is stronger than that memory-eating junction system. It won't affect your memories anymore."_

_Her voice held a slight chill. It was even and calming._

"_We're wandering off topic. What do you remember?"_

"_There have been a few weak monsters. They looked like grats. But it can't be. The plant creatures lived only in the environment of Balamb. They were quick down. After this… something hit me… I think…"_

_Unconsciously the brunet rubbed his chest, right above his heart._

"_Ah, sorry about this; it would be my fault."_

_A deep voice chuckled. Squall turned around and eyed the newcomer warily. An old and bald man floated in the sky. He was clad in a white robe; his long beard was also white._

"_You're current state of unconsciousness is probably caused by my person. But where are my manners. I'm Ramuh. An Esper of thunder, but in your world our kind was called Guardian Force. It's nice to meet you, Squall Leonhart. I apologize it's a bit straining when our kind is thrown into another heart."_

"_What has happened?" The warrior asked again, trying to understand the weird situation._

"_The owner of my home was killed and I was thrown into your heart. I'd like to explain more, but you need to wake up now."_

_Squall's head swam and his surroundings became blurry._

_._

The first thing Leon noticed was warmth. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately regretted it. He could have really done without the headache trying to break his head. Lifting a hand to massage his aching temples, he heard a faint rustle of fabric.

"So you're awake at last."

The emotionless voice wasn't expected. Leon removed his hand and scanned the room.

"Sephiroth… I must have hit my head really badly, I'm imaging things."

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow and got up from the armchair next to the window.

"You're not afraid." He stated coldly. "As far as you know I could have kidnapped you and prepared a whole world of torture for you."

"Kidnapping is out of question, I'm in my own bed."

Leon murmured and tried to get up. In a swift movement Sephiroth was by his side and pushed him back down; almost gently.

"Stay lying."

Leon blinked confused at the gentle gesture.

"Usually I'm not given to vivid imagination. So what's going on? Why are you in my room? Where are the others? How did I get here?"

Leon fired questions, trying to ignore his splitting headache. Sephiroth eyed up the still dizzy gunblade user and reached over to the nightstand. He handed Leon two pills and a glass of water.

"Here, you look as you could need a few painkillers. Aerith told me to give them to you."

The other male took the pills and downed them with the water.

"Well… did I humor you enough? I'm still in bed and took the pills. Will you give me answers now? The last time you visited Radiant Garden, you and Cloud were on each other's throat in no time. What has changed?"

Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

"You're unusually talkative today. Firstly I've been playing your caretaker for the time you have decided to play sleeping beauty. The flower girl is grocery shopping and will be back soon. The others are working. After I sat here the whole night most of them accepted that I really didn't plan to hurt anyone anytime soon."

"And where does the change of mind come from?"

"Because I realized that's pointless to kill a part of me and someone is out there to kill summoners. I will explain later. For now how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I need to get up and a shower would be a start."

Leon tried to get up again and this time his silver haired male nurse let him.

"You have a surprisingly good immune system. You had lain in the rain likely for a couple of hours as I found you and didn't even catch a light fever although you have been very cold."

"_As if I let you catch a cold. You're used to my coldness that little rain was nothing."_

_Thanks, Shiva._

_The G.F. chuckled in his mind. _

"_Good thing you talked in your thoughts. Your nurse would become suspicious and send you back to bed if you start talking to yourself."_

_We talked to each other before._

"_Yes, good old time. Don't space out this time."_

"Thanks, Sephiroth."

Leon shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom, taking a set of clothes with him.

At the time Leon emerged from the bathroom, Sephiroth was still there where he had left him.

"You certainly don't look like someone who was buried under the debris of a ruin and then slept for nearly 24hours straight."

Leon shrugged wordlessly and was spared another strange dialogue.

"Leeeeoon!"

The cry gave him enough time to brace himself for the oncoming onslaught in form of a pouncing Yuffie.

"We were soo worried, first you were gone and then unconscious for a whole day after Mr. Meanie over there had found you."

Leon set her back down.

"It can't be that bad when you're giving him nicknames already."

Leaving a stunned girl behind him, he left the room and went downstairs.

.

Everyone ended their duty for the day after they had heard of Leon. They were eager to know what had happened to their lion and Sephiroth's story had to be told yet.

Aerith decided to make coffee and a few snacks. It wasn't time for dinner but it was also too late for lunch, though she handed Leon a large bowl of soup.

Everyone settled down around the kitchen table that Merlin had customized for the new number of habitants. Maybe he had customized the whole room. Who knew what the sorcerer was up to the whole day.

"Leon, care to enlighten us how did you vanish off the face of earth?"

The healer asked with a gently smile, putting two tablets on the table – one of them right in front of Leon as a wordless demand to eat.

Leon eyed the plate skeptically, asking himself how he should manage to eat everything.

"There's nothing much to tell. I was attacked by two plant creatures, finished them off effortlessly, got hit by an unknown force and crashed into the wall of the old factory. End of story."

He put down the bowl and started on a sandwich. Actually he wasn't that hungry, but he knew Aerith long enough to know that she wouldn't get off his case if he didn't eat properly.

"Nonsense, you were gone for nearly two days. You can't tell us that has been all. On your birthday you simply vanished. Tron hasn't seen you. Your paperwork in the office was untouched. You didn't check on the building yards."

Cloud stated angrily. He didn't like the shortness of Leon's story at all and Sephiroth's presence didn't improve his mood. Leon chewed on his sandwich and swallowed before answering.

"Tron didn't see me, because I was there while he did his maintenance. I checked on the building yards and left notes. The builders were too busy to notice me. Have you checked the paperwork? I had done it before I made a long, nice break in silence and peace. In other words I had started early so I could take the rest of the day off, fell asleep in my hiding place – no Yuffie I won't tell you where – woke up the next morning and wanted to investigate some strange noises when I was attacked. Better?" He asked and took another bite.

"Aww. Why won't you tell us where the hiding place is? I wanna know!"

"No."

"Do you know what did attack you?"

Leon shook his head. The truth was Ramuh had been his unintentional attacker but he wouldn't explain anything that he didn't understand himself.

"The plant creatures looked like grats – weak plant monsters with twines. But I think Sephiroth has a more interesting story to tell."

"I'll make it short. I met a creature of darkness in another world and had an interesting talk. It called himself Diablos and reminded me of an oversized humanoid bat. I won't repeat the details. As you know skills of monsters had been enclosed in our materia before our world disappeared."

"Ah! I remember. They were red and called a monster for one powerful attack. Right?"

Sephiroth nodded at the energetic girl.

"Indeed. Diablos was the same kind. It explained they are called espers or bestias depending of the world. No matter what happen no esper would ever dare to hurt or even kill their summoner intentionally, because they're their portal between our dimension and theirs. When a summoner dies, they wander aimlessly around until the next summoner bonds with them."

"Nice story, Mr. Maniac. What does it matter?" Cid commented gruffly.

"Someone is out to kill all summoners. If he succeeded the espers would be stuck either in their dimension or in our and this would destroy the balance between them. I've been on a world where the last present summoner was killed. The espers' powers were out of control and destroyed a great part of the world till they could connect with another summoner in a different world."

.

"_Sorry about this but we can't do anything to prevent. We're connected to the elements. If our chosen one dies, we're losing hold of the elements and disasters happen."_

_Ramuh? Does he mean you?_

"_Unfortunately, yes. Ifrit and Leviathan, too. You didn't feel the impact with them because you have been bonded before."_

_Wait! How many of you are in my mind?_

"_Heart, little one. It's still your heart not mind. You didn't go nuts." Shiva interjected._

_._

"Wait! Sephiroth, you enjoy chaos. Why would you want to prevent disasters?"

Cloud's voice forced his attention back to the discussion in front of him… away from the one inside of him.

"Let's say I learnt my lesson. It doesn't add up if I try to destroy the light or a part of me."

"Yay Sephy is on our side now. Welcome to the bright side of life!" Yuffie cheered, earning several raised eyebrows.

"So… we have a truce then?" Cloud asked the silver haired man uneasily. He nodded.

"O.k. you won't try to kill Cloud anymore. You want to find the unknown summoners. But I don't get it why you're here"

Leon summed up the conversation.

"Well… first, I hoped you could provide new information. Our knowledge of espers is very marginal. You in contrast didn't come from our world. Second, I've traveled around a lot. I don't know how many summoners are still alive but their numbers has been decimated. This world was the first one where haven't been any disasters yet. I assume that at least one summoner still lives here."

"_He's a clever one. I knew at once when I met him. He only had to let go of his unhealthy obsession."_

_The dark and smoky voice was not unfamiliar._

_Hyne! Diablos, you too? Do you all want me to go insane?_

"_Calm down, little lion. Everything will be ok."_

_Whatever._

.

Leon rubbed the scar on his forehead, feeling the oncoming headache.

"It's safe to assume you will stay with us? But every room is occupied you will have to share a room with someone else."

Aerith stated and eyed the others warily. Leon sighed.

"Put another bed in my room, it's the biggest one and I don't harbor any bad blood. That should be the best solution."

Aerith cheered up immediately and ushered them out of her kitchen back to work except for Leon. She dragged him into the cozy living room and handed him another cup of coffee.

The gunblade user sat down and sipped at his cup. Sephiroth watched him silently.

"Well, you said you're a part of Cloud. How far does this connection go? Will he die when you die? Does he feel your feelings?"

Leon looked at the ex-general expecting an answer. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"You're observant. I don't think the others made the same conclusion. You're right. In order to kill one of us you also have to kill the other. I'm his darkness. His light will be my light and I will be the darkness of his light."

"I don't even want to imagine how a relationship will work out with such a connection."

Leon took another gulp of his warm beverage. Sephiroth smirked.

"I hope he's up to a threesome."

Leon couldn't help it. He choked on his coffee.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 3 end x-x-x-x-x

A.N: Hi everyone

Rebirth-flame and SomeOneOnTheNet thank you very much for your kind reviews. *gives cookies*

Right now I'm still hovering between Cleon and the threesome. I'm hinting the later but it's still undecided… I don't know if I can write a working threesome.

In addition I somehow lost contact to my friend and beta because his internet isn't working at the moment. Usually I discuss the plot with him and I'm missing this. So I'm the only one who proofread this chapter and the last one. Please, review.

Till the next time, yours

Lythanie


	4. Shadow Past

AN: Yay! My beta is back and the plot is done. The last Summoner will probably contain 9 chapters so far.

My brother pointed something interesting out. In his opinion the Leon in Kingdom Hearts and Squall Leonhart in FFVIII aren't the same persons. I have to admit he's right. The universes are different, but in my fiction there won't be a difference. For this story Leon will be Squall Leonhart. It's his past. I certainly know that not everyone will see it like this, so pleased be warned^^

Have fun reading chapter4

**Disclaimer: **The usual^^ Kingdom Hearts, any Final Fantasy and their characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 4 – Shadow Past x-x-x-x-x-x

.

"_Well, you said you're a part of Cloud. How far does this connection go? Will he die when you die? Does he feel your feelings?"_

_Leon looked at the ex-general expecting an answer. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow._

"_You're observant. I don't think the others made the same conclusion. You're right. In order to kill one of us you also have to kill the other. I'm his darkness. His light will be my light and I will be the darkness of his light."_

"_I don't even want to imagine how a relationship will work out with such a connection."_

_Leon took another gulp of his warm beverage. Sephiroth smirked._

"_I hope he's up to a threesome."_

_Leon couldn't help it. He choked on his coffee._

.

There were things you didn't want to know. Leon coughed slightly and put his cup down on the table.

He stood up and headed to the door.

"Good luck with Cloud in this and with your light whoever the poor girl would be."

Opening the door, he was stopped by Sephiroth.

"And where do you think are you going?"

"Ruins, retrieving my gunblade."

"Forget it. It's broken."

"The Ducklings will repair it. They have wanted to get hold on my blade for years now."

Leon left the building and walked to the Crystal Fissure. Sephiroth was right on his heels.

"When you're intending to follow me, close the gap. I'm not keen on paranoia."

The ex-general chuckled darkly but caught up to him and walked at the lion's side.

They had just reached the hidden path when it started.

The ear-splitting bang was followed immediately by rumbling.

The earth trembled.

Sephiroth pulled Leon aside. A heartbeat later, sharp crystals hailed down.

"What's going on? Did the last summoner die?"

The silver haired man hissed. They dodged the falling crystals narrowly. The trembling ground restrained their agility.

As quick as it appeared the quake stopped.

"I don't think so…"

Leon looked around. The Crystal Fissure was littered in boulders. The path to the factory was blocked.

A cell phone rang. Instinctively Leon reached into his pocket however he found nothing.

"Hello Aerith. No, we're alright. … Ah…I see …- we will wait."

Sephiroth ended the call and put his mobile back.

"You still need a new one… yours is trash."

"Whatever. I assume Aerith demanded it?"

Leon didn't wait for his reply and inspected the damage.

"I won't retrieve my revolver any time soon. And I can forget my hiding…."

The brunet stopped, his eyes widening.

"It can't be…"

"Hey guys! Do you still live?"

Yuffie yelled as soon she saw the two warriors. Aerith and Cid were right behind her. Cloud went ahead.

He walked up to Leon, following his eyes.

"Nice thing, where did it come from?"

"It seems that it appeared with the quake."

Sephiroth answered curtly. He too, looked at the bottom of the mountain. The area right at the foot of the mountain was cluttered with crystals and rocks. But further on the field a giant building or machine stood proudly against the skyline. The thing was huge and conical. A bright ring of light circled around the top. Even from afar the building was impressive.

Leon shook his head.

"That's not possible…."

He ran, not caring about the calls of the others. He had to be sure. With almost feline grace he jumped from rock to rock down to the ground.

.

"LEON! What the hell is he doing?"

Cloud hissed and ran down the path. The others followed close. They caught up with their leader just as he opened a backdoor.

Leon cursed under his breath. The door stuck midway. Sephiroth reached over and pushed the door further open.

"Do you know this building, Leon?"

"Yes."

Leon slipped through the door and set his foot into the parking lot for the first time after his world was lost. His experienced eyes scanned through the vehicles. Not a single spot was empty. Unused vehicles of nearly every description were present. It was dark though a faint light flickered through the open door which led deeper into the Garden.

"The doors… are all damaged… Hyne…."

He sprinted through the corridors.

"Leon, wait! What's going on?"

"Here is a training center. Monsters can get out with the doors damaged."

Leon tried to ignore the damage around him, concentrating solely on the way to the training center. Sephiroth and Cloud were running right behind him.

"Lead the way, but stay in the back. You're unarmed."

But the lion didn't show any sign that he had heard the silver haired man.

In a matter of minutes they reached the large doors to the complex. Leon slipped through the half open door and stopped shortly in the green entrance. Another two doors, also half open, led into something what looked partly like an oversized green house.

"I hope no grat or t-rexaur came out."

He walked over to the right door and tried pushing it close. He succeeded after Sephiroth had helped him, using his mako enhanced strength.

"What's a grat or rex"

Yuffie whispered. Leon looked at the girl.

"A grat is a plant creature, about two meters tall without counting its twines and t-rexaurs are giant saurian."

Cloud pushed the second door close.

"Was that it?"

Leon nodded and looked around.

_Shiva, can you scan the Garden?_

"_Of course, wait a moment."_

"Yay, exploration time!"

Yuffie cheered and bounced. Leon declined.

"I'll show you later the Garden. For now we have to look out for monsters."

"Garden? You're calling a training center a garden, just because there are plants?"

Leon chuckled silently at Tifa's question.

"The whole building complex is called Balamb Garden. Let's go!"

"Aww Leon, don't close up when you finally talk about yourself."

The ninja-girl whined.

"You will learn enough about me, if I want you to or not!"

He called over his shoulder, already heading back to the lobby. The six of them stared at each other. Aerith broke the silence.

"Well, looks like he knows this complex well."

"That promises to become very interesting. What do you think… has he a girlfriend hidden here?"

Tifa giggled. Cid snorted at this.

"I hope you realize that Leon is still unarmed?"

Sephiroth stated calmly before he walked down the corridor. That gave them the right motivation to move finally.

.

"_Little lion, I can feel a presence in the Quad. Forgive me I can't tell you more. This place is soaked in different energies, mostly because of the long presence of my kind."_

_Thanks, Shiva._

The unarmed warrior waited for the rest of the gang. He wasn't desperate enough to head into battle without his trusted gunblade and he didn't know if his other gunblades were still in the building. He used the standby time for investigation. Fortunately no corpses lay around. The Garden was damaged. The electronics defect. Rubble covered the floors. He didn't even want to imagine how the other areas would look like.

Sephiroth and Cloud were the firsts. Leon just nodded and led the way to the Quad.

.

The Quad was an open-air area. But they couldn't enjoy the view. A loud roar let the ground trembling. A giant blue dragon was obviously not pleased with being trapped in the Quad.

"Bahamut…."

"_Oh , dear… That's not the right time to throw a tantrum…"_

"Watch out!"

Leon had just enough time to dodge the giant wing. Immediately everyone drew their weapons. Aerith stayed back.

"DODGE!"

Yuffie jumped over the claw but got hit by the other wing. She crashed into Tifa and knocked both to the ground.

Sephiroth and Cloud attacked together. The blond warrior had to stop midair to avoid another attack. Sephiroth's sword hit hard.

The injury increased its rage. Blindly the blue dragon hit and swayed his tail and wings. Cloud sneaked behind it.

"_Squall summon me, I can weight him down"_

_No._

Bahamut opened his jaws. A glowing ball formed between his teeth. Leon jumped aside although he wasn't in the line of fire, knowing the Mega Flare too well.

The attack grazed Sephiroth lightly and destroyed a good part of the wall.

Cloud jumped, swinging his huge sword. Bahamut turned around swiftly. His tail swept Leon off his feet. The brunet was thrown into the stage. The metal framework crashed down.

"SQUALL!" The giant beast roared.

"Watch out, it prepares a storm attack!"

Sephiroth warned and went into defensive position.

Nothing happened.

The gigantic beast turned around to face the broken stage. Leon lay behind the framework, trapped.

"Squall…"

"I'm fine…"

Leon groaned, looking at the dragon. The craziness was gone out of his eyes. Bahamut walked over to the stage. Using his long neck to his advantage, he lifted Leon carefully with his jaws and let him down in front of his stunned friends.

.

"Squall?"

Cloud asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Leon sighed.

"My given name."

"Wait! Stop! What's going on, here?" Tifa interjected. One by one they put their weapons away, seeing the dragon lying calmly behind their leader.

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Leon is just a short version of my surname. My whole name is Squall Leonhart and, as you have already guessed, I lived here once."

The giant dragon behind Squall snorted.

"A master of understatement. Squall Leonhart, Commander of the SEEDs, Headmaster of the Balamb Garden, son of Pre"

"Bahamut."

Leon warned. Bahamut chuckled.

"So, you have always been a leader?"

Aerith seemed pleased.

"What are the SEEDs?"

"A special force usually founded to protect our world against evil sorceress but due certain circumstances the intention was lost for a long time and SEEDs became an elite mercenary force. The Garden is an academy for the SEED cadets and the base for all graduated fighters."

"For me it's time to go. I can feel a summoner in this world."

With these words Bahamut vanished. Leon felt a short pressure on his heart.

"He could feel a summoner?"

_Thanks, Bahamut._

"hn… we called his kind Guardian Force or short GF. With a special technology we were able to call them for one attack, similar to your red materia. But the junction system devoured slowly memories."

"_Oh little one, a tiny bit too simple. The junction system is a lot more than their materia."_

"Why didn't he attack you, too? Instead he even panicked when you got hit."

Cloud stared at Leon interrogatively.

"We were junctioned many years ago. We fought together in the Sorceress War. I think he remembered me as ally."

"_Very vague but I think they will buy it for now." Bahamut chuckled in his thoughts._

"Care to explain how you knew that the dragon would be here?"

Sephiroth became suspicious about Leon's true abilities.

"_Oh oh, busted, little lion."_

_Not yet. _

Externally Leon shrugged though his thoughts raced.

"The creatures of the training center were wildlife. Their natural habitat was the woods of Balamb. They would have sensed the fresh air. That limited the choices: the Quad and the court yard. I guessed here could be something, although Bahamut was a surprise."

Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Will you give us the tour now, please, please, please….."

The girl pleaded. Although the others didn't say anything, Leon could tell about their curiosity looking into their faces. He shrugged and showed them the Garden sometimes explaining the area.

.

The first and second floor had been accessible by the whole population. He led them through the first floor. The other floors were blocked for now. There was the infirmary, where Aerith immediately got interested in the medical achievements. Leon had to promise that she will be allowed to read them if he has been able to repair the generator and computers. He pointed out the map in the middle of the lobby right in front of the non-working elevator that led to the class rooms in the second floor and further above them the offices, meeting room and the quarters of the Commander were located. He didn't accentuate whose rooms they had been.

On the first floor he showed them the library, the dorms, cafeteria and court yard, too. It really was a huge property.

Finally Leon led them into the ballroom. The hall was a very large two-story room with a balcony and a glass dome ceiling. Like every other room it was covered in dirt and debris.

"Wow, look! Here had been a party!"

Yuffie stormed over to the presents Most of them were still unpacked.

"Looks like anniversary or a birthday…"

Tifa looked around. The room was decorated festively.

"Look! Isn't it cute?"

Yuffie pulled out a stuffed animal. It was about a meter tall and had bright red fur. Its paws seemed too big for the small body.

"Looky look! A card! 'To the best SEED Commander, the faithful hero of the Sorceress War, the best gunblade fighter, the amazing politician, the stellar diplomat, trustworthy friend of the Shumi and Moomba, my most beloved son, Squall Leonhart the best wishes to his birthday in love your Daddy Laguna Loire, President of Esthar…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The embarrassed SEED covered his eyes with his right hand. He should have known that his father had sent him this.

The others didn't know how to react. It was funny that their stoic leader had had such a father but that also meant that they had wanted to celebrate his birthday on the day Leon had lost his whole world.

Many questions hovered unspoken in the air. Leon managed to maintain an expressionless face and turned around, leaving the ballroom.

"Have fun exploring, but don't break more things. I want at least a chance to repair it."

"What are you up to?"

Cloud called after him.

"Fetching my other gunblade."

Squall didn't care to elaborate on his actions and was gone before another question arose.

"Yuffie! Don't dare to touch the presents! They belong to Leon."

Aerith reprimanded the younger girl who was already holding a packet.

"But Aerith…. They have been lying here for years."

Yuffie whined.

"I think it's time for us to go. We've intruded his past long enough."

Aerith left the room and headed back to Merlin's house. She wondered briefly if Squall would stay in the Garden where he had certainly a quarter of his own.

Cid muttered something about his gummi ships and followed the healer out. Also Tifa and Yuffi walked out of the Garden.

Sephiroth watched calmly. That would be a good moment to talk to Cloud about his light-darkness-situation. But instead his thoughts wandered off to the lion of Radiant Garden, a lonely but prideful survivor. The remains of this place were telling the true story even if Squall had never told what exactly had happened on his birthday several years ago.

.

In the meantime Squall walked into the lobby, searching for the hidden door to the fire escape. The access was built for maintenance purpose and the only option to get into the basement to the generator or in his case up to his rooms.

He would check on the generator the next day after he had finished his work, there was no way in hell that he would give up his Garden. Carefully he climbed up the ladder up to the third floor.

He was prepared for everything but this. Squall had expected to find debris everywhere and the greatest damage in the building. The offices, meeting room and his quarters were in perfect state. The Commander didn't even find dust. The meeting room empty but clean. The door to his rooms was half open. He slipped into his room. His rather large living area in top condition like the day he had left it. Squall looked around confusedly. He didn't even find dirty dishes in his sink of the kitchenette. Nothing was shattered. It was the same in his bathroom. Quickly he opened the door to his bedroom.

"LAGUNA!"

In an instance he was surrounded. Wherever he looked he saw red fur.

"Laguna, Laguna!"

Four Moomba bounced up and down. One of them jumped up into Squall's arms and sniffed.

It purred.

"Not Laguna, Squall!"

He had never guessed that his name could be purred.

"Hey guys… thanks for keeping my rooms in top condition."

He petted all of them. The little creatures looked exactly like the gift from his father. They purred and yipped happily.

Leon left his quarter with the four Moomba on his heels. On his way to his office they stopped sometimes to show Squall what they had repaired or built excitedly. Tough they seemed a bit sad that they hadn't managed to repair the energy yet because they couldn't get out of the third floor. He stepped into his office and saw his beloved lion heart at once. The bluish gunblade lay on top of his desk.

He took it and practiced a few swings. It had to look well enough because he got cheered on by his new shadows.

"Do you want to come with me?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'll be back tomorrow to take a look at the generator. Good night."

They waved their big paws and he went back.

.

x-x-x-x-x- chapter 4 end x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Good old times

**Disclaimer: **The usual^^ Kingdom Hearts, any Final Fantasy and their characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

.

x-x-x-x-x- chapter 5 – good old times x-x-x-x-x-x

.

Cloud and Sephiroth watched the rest of them leaving. Yuffie had almost been dragged out of the ballroom by Aerith. Silence filled the building. The setting sun bathed the Balamb Garden in red and orange light.

"Did you see it too?"

Sephiroth asked his reluctant companion. Cloud nodded.

"Yuffie is going to get scolded again. I don't know who'll be worse; Aerith or Leon for touching his things. Why are you still here?"

Suspiciously Cloud eyed the silver-haired man, not changing his position near the door.

Sephiroth stared back, pondering on how much information he should hand out.

"We still have to argue our situation out."

"There's nothing to talk about. You are you and I am me. There's no 'we'."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Cloud narrowed his eyes stubbornly.

"You can already feel it, now that our meetings aren't occupied with fighting. Why are you denying it? We know each other too long."

Cloud didn't dare to look into his eyes. The ex-general was right he knew something was off though he couldn't grab it. A peace seeking silver haired maniac didn't fit his descriptions. But in the last days he hadn't done anything vicious – not even slightly dark. Point for Sephiroth: he had found Leon and brought him back in one piece.

Point for the gang: He hadn't explained himself before Leon woke up and his reasons were still a bit diffuse.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm hoping you will eventually, otherwise we will scare away our light with our discrepancy. Don't look at me like this. We're a part of each other of course your light will be mine too."

Sephiroth met the death glare of the other with calm eyes.

"That's why you're here? Seeking out the light and claim him to defeat me?"

"Do you really think our light, whoever it may be, would be able to push one of his other parts away? None of us will be able to keep the light without the other."

"Why would you know? You don't know who it is either!"

Cloud snorted.

"You're right. I don't know certainly but I think we both are hoping for the same person."

Sephiroth grinned when the other flinched nearly not visibly. Storm blue eyes flashed through Cloud's mind.

"You've already admitted that you set your eyes on a male, because you said 'claim him'. And if you look closer, it's very obvious who. I don't think any male would cause you to stop fighting me, yet you did when I brought back Leon."

Cloud grinded his teeth.

"Don't worry it wasn't that obvious to outsiders. We're connected, remember?"

Sephiroth walked slowly over to Cloud.

"Who knows maybe our light is the last summoner. The esper Diablos mentioned that he was following a strong light."

"Leon a summoner? He would have said something. You've already asked him indirectly."

"Would you admit to be a summoner when someone is out to kill them, perhaps he doesn't know or … what if he isn't our light?"

Sephiroth smirked and closed the distance between them. He leant forward. Cloud's eyes went wide as he felt breath against his left ear.

"But whoever our light might be, we can only catch him together."

He whispered into Cloud's ear and was satisfied when the smaller male shivered. He pushed himself away and walked to the exit.

"Think about it, Cloud."

Cloud scowled at this and followed him, not willing to let the other man roam around without observation.

.

Leon just stepped out of the maintenance entrance when the other men entered the lobby. Cloud watched skeptically.

"That's not the best way to move between the floors."

Leon shrugged and closed the side-gate.

"Only as long the elevator doesn't work. Tomorrow I'll take a look at the generator."

He led them trough the Garden back outside. Leon didn't like to leave his old home unclosed but it couldn't be changed till the electronics were working again.

"Go ahead, I'll come later. I have still to check on some things after the trembling today."

Leon turned around and walked in the direction of the lab.

Well he tried.

After a short meeting of eyes between the former enemies two very different arms shot out to grab the lion.

"No, you won't…"

Leon blinked at the synchronic reply in two voices.

"I believe you just woke up this morning after being injured and got stressed emotionally through the whole happenings today…"

Sephiroth started and hooked his arm under Leon's armpit.

"Hn, you can work tomorrow after a good meal and more rest."

Cloud took over Leon's other side and together they dragged Leon along. The feet of the former SEED barley touched the ground.

Too surprised to do anything Leon let himself being dragged around for a few meters until he started to struggle.

"I get it, no working. Now let me down, I can walk myself."

"No!"

Leon's eyebrow twitched at the tandem answer.

"For two former enemies you both seem to get along quite well…"

Leon grumbled. They let him go… at the front door of Merlin's house, his eyebrow still twitching in annoyance.

Sure, he could have resisted more. But Shiva had warned him that he could summon the elements unconsciously, if he lost control. Firstly ice because he was longer connected to the ice esper.

Annoyed with the world and himself, he gathered his left pride and walked up to his room. He wanted to shower at least before Aerith called for dinner.

.

"PICTURE-TIME!"

Yuffie squealed. Immediately she got the attention of everyone – minus Leon. They had waited for the dinner to get ready. Sephiroth and Cloud had just entered the living room when the ninja-girl put a big photo album onto the table.

"Yuffie, you better didn't steal it."

Aerith scolded at once, but her words hold no edge. She was curious herself.

"I wasn't stealing. I'm just borrowing it."

She opened the album.

"Hey Squally, Happy Birthday from your Orphan Gang. We collected a huge mass of pictures and videos and put it together for you. Of course not without our input. Have fun!"

A happy and energetic voice came out of the album. Obviously it wasn't a simple photo album but rather a digital device.

"Hey lookie what we have found! An old picture of us."

A picture appeared on the former black background. It showed a gentle looking woman with seven children. Six of them seemed similar in age, only one girl was older.

"Never thought you would see us in front of our orphanage again, didn't you?"

Another female voice interjected.

"There're Zell, Irvine and Selphie on Mother's left side. Me, Seifer, Ellione and of course you on her right side. It's a shame that we don't remember much of our childhood due to the junction system."

"Oi! Quistis, don't make him sad. Hey buddy, look instead the next pictures. We found one of your parents"

A male voice commented. And the picture changed into a happy couple.

"Laguna Loire and Raine Leonhart, what would have happen if President Laguna had known earlier that he has a son?"

Another male asked.

"Hmpf, I can't see Leonhart as a little prince."

"Hey Seifer, I thought you didn't want to take part of this little present?"

"Selphie, it's still recording."

"what? Oh no!"

The audience chuckled at this.

The five different voices led them through the photos and recordings. The gang - as they had called themselves - were displayed in some of them, but mostly of Squall. A Squall without his scar. Class pictures, trainings pictures and a few more.

"Aw it's a pity that your famous fight with your childhood rival Seifer here had never been recorded. I wanted to see it soo badly. But Fu had a hidden skill she made a wonderful painting."

The painting showed a younger looking Leon and the teen called Seifer with their gunblades both in the middle of an attack.

"You two have never told us how you became best friends after all this rivalry."

"That's none of your business."

The following pictures showed simply the friends in different outfits. In their SEED-uniform, the gala-uniform, their favorite casual clothes. A recording followed.

"Isn't that a nice view? Our leader on his graduation ball. Unfortunately with that bitch Rinoa…" "Selphie! She hasn't always been that bad."

"Well you two are ruining the recording. But let's head over to the Second Sorceress War. With this it all had begun, at least for us. "

The next recording showed the SEEDs attacking a sorceress. Next to the video a few newspaper articles were shown.

In shock the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee watched as a giant ice lance hit the younger Squall in the middle of his chest, throwing him off the platform.

"Now I know where his scars come from…"

Sephiroth whispered, not willing to disturb the display. The next ones weren't any better. In one the gang was seen without Squall in jail. Another recording came apparently from a surveillance camera, Squall being tortured wasn't a nice view. Tifa and Aerith sighed in relief when he was freed by little creatures like the plush animal Yuffie had found in the Garden.

More pictures and recordings showed not only the War but also the time after. Squall as commander. The old friends fighting and laughing. Squall in headlock from his father. His collection of gunblades were displayed and labeled. The lion of Balamb surrounded by small red creatures which Zell declared as Moomba, gracing Laguna with a death glare. Another picture showed a happy couple, Squall and Rinoa but always when the girl was seen in a picture someone of the commentators hadn't left a nice word about her.

.

The seven of them were so absorbed into the display and comments that they hadn't noticed Leon returning to the living room.

The voices and pictures tore open old wounds. His old friends had often annoyed him. He missed them badly.

Leon leant against the wall and crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, he tried to pull himself together. After he had taken a few deep breaths, he went over to the table. He closed the device and took it, wordlessly. His face was devoid any emotions and his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Yuffie bit her lips, expecting hell.

But Leon didn't say anything. He just took the album and went back upstairs.

Silence followed their leader.

"That was worse than scolding."

Yuffie broke the silence after a while, feeling bad.

Aerith sighed and glanced at the stairs.

"Dinner is ready…"

"I'll go and look after him. He can't throw me out of the room, for the time being it's mine too."

Sephiroth said calmly and climbed the steps. The others walked into the kitchen. For once Cloud didn't disagree. That device had certainly revoked some memories and judging by the state of the Garden not all of them were good ones. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Leon had once lost everything he had and here he dared to mope around sometimes while their lion had better reasons to do so. Cloud hadn't lost many friends. His best were all alive and here with him. Leon on the other hand was alone but instead of falling into melancholy he threw himself into work in order to protect everyone around him.

"Aerith? Do you think Leon will stay here with us?"

Yuffie asked quietly as she sat down at the table.

"The Garden outside was his home once. I'm sure he has still rooms there. Probably he will move back."

"I wouldn't blame him. He said he wanted to look after the generator tomorrow.

.

Sephiroth had knocked lightly at the door before he entered the room. Leon hadn't turned on any lights. There was no need. The moon illuminated the room enough to see the ex-commander sitting on the window sill. One foot was on the sill, the other on the ground. Leaning back against the window frame, he looked up to the moon. His arms rested on his tucked-up knee. The photo album lay on the window sill next to his foot.

"Did they send you, because I can't lock you out?"

Leon continued looking at the moon.

"No, I came on my own, because you can't throw me out."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to talk?"

"You've just seen my whole life in an abbreviated version. I don't think I have to add more."

Sephiroth stepped closer till only a few inches separated them, enough not to invade his comfort zone but close enough to signalize that he wasn't alone anymore. The silver haired man fought against the sudden urge to touch him, to comfort the lonely warrior. He didn't know where it came from. He was the darkness and yet he had been a bit out of character lately, especially around Cloud and Leon.

"We should go downstairs for dinner or Yuffie will eat everything."

Leon snorted in reply.

"As if Aerith would let us starve, she likes to feed up everyone. You can go without me, I'm not hungry."

Sephiroth watched the other one a bit longer before going to the others.

When he entered the kitchen he got Yuffie's attention at once.

"Is he that mad at me?"

Big eyes looked up pleadingly.

"He didn't seem angry, just lost in thoughts."

He sat down at the table. Cid glanced at their former enemy.

"Oh well, are you up to other bad news?"

x-x-x-x-x chapter 5 end x-x-x-x-x


End file.
